Harem lieu de conspirations
by Sophia2
Summary: Tout commence par la vente par le célèbre marchand d’esclaves Jiraiya de la jeune Ino Yamanaka, une beauté blonde aux extraordinaires yeux bleus. Malgré son prix nettement inférieur à la moyenne, elle est offerte au grand empereur Orochimaru. Mais ce dern
1. Sois belle et tais toi

**Harem... lieu de conspirations**

**Sois belle et tais-toi**

_Je sais, commencer plusieurs fics en parallèle, ce n'est pas bien ! Mais je rame avec « Trop lourd à porter » (plus d'un an que j'y suis, quand même !) et j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je suis certaine que vous comprendrez._

**- - -**

Ce marchand avait une démarche particulière… vraiment…

- Allez ! Tourne-toi ! Montre-toi !

…très particulière.

Morte de honte, mais docile néanmoins, Ino s'exécuta sans mot dire, par peur de désobéir à ses seuls maîtres ; le marchand d'esclaves… et le fouet.

- Et souris, bon sang ! Tu ne vas pas à l'échafaud ! la houspilla le vieil homme.

Facile à dire, pour lui.

- Bien, Jiraiya-san, acquiesça t'elle, la mine défaite.

D'ailleurs, comment avoir l'air joyeux dans ces conditions ? Autant dire mission impossible.

Et comment.

La jeune fille était vêtue d'une robe _blanche_. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Non, l'unique problème à résoudre était, oh, négligeable. Elle était simplement habillée d'une robe blanche _mouillée_, moulante et transparente, exposée aux regards concupiscents de centaines d'hommes – la plupart devaient être mariés, en plus ! songea avec férocité la blonde – et en plein contre-jour. Le bonheur, quoi.

Mais Jiraiya, le célébrissime marchand d'esclaves du pays du feu – il avait déjà vendu quelques jeunes beautés au grand empereur Orochimaru, dont la légendaire reine Tsunade aux mains guérisseuses – n'était pas un vulgaire marchand de bétail. Alors que la plupart des « commerçants » ne se gênaient pas pour présenter leurs filles nues, ou quasiment, il jouait sur la sensualité naturelle de ces jeunes fleurs – dont l'âge n'excédait généralement pas les trente ans – et les vêtait d'habits adaptés à leur carnation, leur teinte de cheveux, la couleur de leurs yeux.

Généralement, il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ces filles étaient plus nues que nues – voilà pourquoi l'emplacement de « Jiraiya aux mille esclaves » était toujours bondé.

Néanmoins, Jiraiya privilégiait l'aspect psychologique de ses filles ; leur seul vêtement formait un rempart infranchissable entre elles et le monde. Même si il y voyait aussi son intérêt… Ce n'était pas un bourreau, pas comme beaucoup de vendeurs d'esclaves. La plupart des filles qui le croisaient, des années après, l'appelaient spontanément « Père ! », qu'elles soient devenues concubines, épouses ou qu'elles soient retombées dans la misère de leurs débuts. Peu lui jetaient des mots de haine au visage.

**- - -**

En effet, le marchand était de ceux qui vont chercher la marchandise très loin, en prenant leur temps pour trouver la perle locale, puis revenaient la vendre en ville un prix fabuleux voire exorbitant – le record était de dix pur-sang, cinquante pièces d'or et un sac de poudre de diamant pour la grande reine – à de prestigieux clients. Le palais, le plus souvent.

Pendant le voyage – qui durait généralement de six mois à un an – la route était jalonnée de nombreuses étapes où il veillait au confort de « ses filles » – comme il les appelait affectueusement – et allait trouver de nouvelles « recrues ». Il possédait une caravane d'importance, si importante que le palais lui-même – ou plutôt l'empereur, friand de sa « marchandise » - lui fournissait des vivres et des gardes du corps.

Ces étapes sous de grandes tentes de toile blanche étaient souvent l'occasion de joyeuses fêtes et de fous rires monumentaux. Avec le temps, ces filles commençaient à l'aimer… à l'aimer.

**- - -**

Il se souvenait particulièrement d'un contentieux à propos de ses esclaves, trente ans auparavant. C'était à l'époque de la vente de Tsunade. Le palais, représenté par un intendant nommé Minato, avait émis le souhait d'acquérir la guérisseuse. Les enchères étaient montées très haut… et Minato avait perdu, le quota accordé par le palais ne couvrant pas la somme demandée. La future reine avait atterri dans un hôpital, où ses mains magiques faisaient merveille. L'empereur, fou de désir, fut forcé de la demander en mariage… demande inédite puisque jusqu'alors, les empereurs ne demandaient pas et prenaient ! Il faut dire qu'Orochimaru craignait ses mains qui – selon la légende – brûlaient quiconque les touchait. Et puis c'était l'année de la grande révolte de Kyubi, et le peuple grondait à la moindre histoire, même quelque chose d'aussi banal qu'un mariage forcé avec une fille du peuple…

**- - -**

- Combien pour la belle aux yeux bleus ?

Jiraiya reprit ses esprits. C'était le grand intendant et, accessoirement, le fils de l'empereur. Ce dernier l'avait mis à ce poste pour lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle car… c'était un gros paresseux.

- A toi de voir, grand prince ! rétorqua le vieil homme.

Tout le monde rit. Le prince Shikamaru était très apprécié du peuple malgré ses légendaires « fatigues imaginaires », parce que _lui_, au moins, il essayait de les aider. Avec son intelligence stupéfiante, il aurait fait un excellent empereur… hélas, Orochimaru, ce détestable homme, lui préférait l'un de ses _autres_ fils, Sasuke…

- Pff, galère… j'y connais rien à ces affaires, moi !

Nouveaux rires.

- Ça vous irait, deux pur-sang ? Des beaux, hein, pas des poneys.

Jiraiya fit les gros yeux.

- Shikamaru ! Fais un petit effort !

Il lui parlait assez familièrement ; en effet, il était son précepteur impérial périodiquement – et un grand ami de l'empereur son père.

- Pas envie.

Cette fois, explosion de rire générale.

- Rajoute au moins deux sacs de perles de Kumo !

- Non. Un sac, et d'opales d'Iwa.

- Des opales d'Iwa, mais, mais…

L'indignation soulevait le cœur du vieil homme. Il ne devait pas être loin de la crise cardiaque, pensa Shikamaru tout en s'amusant intérieurement de la situation.

- J'ai fait le voyage depuis Suna !

- Je sais.

- Ces opales ne valent plus rien ! hurla Jiraiya, les traits déformés par la terreur. Tu me ruine !

- Les filles de Suna ne valent plus rien, vous devriez le savoir, marmonna le jeune prince. Trop bronzées. Maintenant, seules les jolies filles de Kiri intéressent les hommes. Elles sont douces à caresser et elles sont bonnes au lit !

Là, le marchand étouffait littéralement. Alors, le jeune homme jugea utile de cesser la plaisanterie :

- Mais enfin Jiraiya, je plaisante ! Tu les auras, tes perles !

Effectivement, grosse frayeur : depuis « l'affaire Tsunade », le palais avait obtenu le monopole sur les achats d'esclaves. Il pouvait donc fixer le prix de son choix. Même si ce n'était pas à l'avantage des marchands…

**- - -**

Derrière l'estrade où défilaient les « filles » du marchand d'esclaves, on faisait les derniers préparatifs. Ino observait les deux hommes, absolument silencieuse.

- Voilà, c'est fait, soupira le « grand intendant » en signant les papiers. J'emmène la fille, et vous venez ce soir recevoir le paiement.

- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi, mon prince, ronchonna Jiraiya.

- Vous boudez, Jiraiya-sensei ? s'amusa t'il.

- Non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vends une esclave si peu cher…

Shikamaru retint un petit sourire et murmura à l'oreille du marchand :

- Mon père a préparé une… petite surprise pour vous. Rendez-vous directement au harem.

Le harem était effectivement autorisé à Jiraiya, en sa qualité de précepteur impérial et d'ami d'Orochimaru. Après, il savait à quoi s'en tenir ; on ne touche pas les épouses des autres… il y avait bien quelques jolies célibataires !

- Oh, une surprise, dis-tu ? nota le vieil homme avec intérêt.

- Oui. Et j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle à annoncer…

Sans transition, il quitta l'arrière-cour et se montra au peuple, massé en bas de l'estrade, presque bavant d'admiration devant ces jolies jeunes filles à demi nues.

- J'ai un truc important à vous annoncer !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les hommes de Jiraiya emmener les filles derrière, là où elle ne gêneraient pas. Il vit aussi Jiraiya lui-même, à sa gauche, le regardant, fier de lui comme s'il était son propre fils… une bouffée d'orgueil le submergea.

- Vous écoutez, hein ? Mon père va me tuer si je vous le dis pas !

Shikamaru, à lui tout seul, était un vrai numéro. Et puis le ton n'était pas vraiment adapté à la solennité de l'évènement. Tout cela concorda à faire rire la foule.

- La concubine de mon frère Naruto vient de mettre au monde une petite fille !

Un « _ooohhh_ » de déception parcourut le marché. Non pas que Naruto n'était pas aimé – c'était le fils de Tsunade ! - ou que ce soit une fille qui soit née, mais plutôt que cela signifiait que ce serait le blondinet qui deviendrait empereur après la mort de ce dernier – qui était prévue pour bientôt. Or le peuple lui préférait Shikamaru… et l'empereur ne cachait pas sa préférence pour son _autre_ fils, Sasuke, un petit génie arrogant et prétentieux qui ne s'amusait qu'à pourrir la vie de tous les habitants du palais.

- Quant à moi, ma concubine est enceinte !

Cette fois, on put entendre un murmure d'approbation unanime. A dix-sept ans passés, le prince aurait déjà dû avoir plusieurs enfants et des tas de concubines. Cependant il avait jeté son dévolu sur une originale, une ancienne esclave venue de lointaines contrées exotiques – d'où l'étrange couleur de ses cheveux. Shikamaru le paresseux était connu pour ses goûts étranges.

**- - -**

En fait, il faut dire que tous les fils d'Orochimaru avaient des goûts bizarres en matière de femmes… ou d'hommes.

Naruto s'était choisi une brune grande, énergique tout comme lui, mais tout à fait banale pour une concubine impériale.

Sasuke convoitait sa demi-sœur, une timide brunette aux yeux pâles, promise à un mariage arrangé dans une province reculée de l'empire du feu. Il lorgnait également quelquefois la concubine de Shikamaru… qui le remettait violemment à sa place, ou bien carrément… Naruto.

Itachi, le plus âgé de tous, beau comme un dieu, aimait les hommes et fréquentait donc rarement le harem impérial… les deux frères faisaient d'ailleurs le désespoir de ces dames.

Neji, un jeune homme taciturne et solitaire, semblait ne s'intéresser à rien, au point que, malgré sa beauté, les commères du palais le surnommèrent vite l'_asexuel_.

Kiba, au contraire, était vif et perpétuellement en action. Il débordait d'énergie et n'hésitait aucunement à « piquer » les concubines des autres, même si lesdits autres étaient ses frères ou son père. S'en suivaient de longues disputes.

Quant à Lee, le plus original de tous, mais adorable comme un enfant de chœur, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il aimait d'amour passion la concubine de Naruto et en voulait à mort à ce dernier de l'avoir épousée.

Finalement, Shikamaru était sans doute le moins excentrique de tous. Sans compter les fils illégitimes, qui étaient légion !

**- - -**

_  
Premier chapitre, deuxième en cours d'écriture. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas bien à quoi ça rime de commencer autant de trucs à la fois et je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendent la suite de « Trop lourd à porter »._

_Je ne sais pas non plus à quoi ça va aboutir même si j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question... Vous avez remarqué ? Je joue sur l'originalité ! Les couples classiques à semi-classiques, y'a pas ! ;)_


	2. Je ne suis pas chez moi ici

**Harem... lieu de conspirations**

**Je ne suis pas chez moi ici**

_C'est étrange, l'histoire prend forme dans ma tête et l'Orient me submerge..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Encore une fois, Ino était vêtue d'habits qu'elle trouvait indécents : une tunique à manches courtes en tissu marron aux reflets chatoyants, mais qui baillait au niveau de la poitrine (« C'est fait exprès ! » maugréa le jeune prince chargé de l'accompagner, et qui l'avait prise sur son cheval personnel. « Et arrête de le remonter, fille galère ! »), et un large pantalon de même couleur, mais qu'elle trouvait trop serré aux fesses (« T'as des vers ou quoi ? Arrête de te tortiller comme ça, on va penser des choses ! »).

**- - -**

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que c'était la tenue traditionnelle des esclaves du palais. N'étant pas encore reconnue officiellement comme concubine impériale – mais cela ne saurait tarder, notait Jiraiya avec une pointe de satisfaction tout en les regardant s'éloigner – Ino ne pouvait en revêtir l'habit. Encore moins les bijoux, ornements, coiffures ou parfums, qui étaient sévèrement réglementés et que les femmes de la cour portaient selon un art codifié. Plus une femme avait un statut social – concubine, épouse secondaire, impératrice – élevé, plus les épingles à cheveux étaient sophistiquées ; plus les parures étaient somptueuses, plus les jalousies étaient mortellement aiguisées…

Cela, le marchand s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas son affaire. Il avait déjà vendu quelques nymphes – quelquefois des Walkyries ! – à l'empereur Orochimaru et, à chaque fois, en symbole de sa gratitude, il avait _insisté_ pour qu'il reparte avec quelque chose _en plus_. La première fois ? Un arbuste aux propriétés aphrodisiaques – il n'avait pas fait long feu ! La seconde ? Une nuit avec une concubine de Sa Majesté – suprême honneur qui ne se refusait pas, surtout que la Majesté en question avait bien choisi la fille. Jiraiya n'avait jamais oublié l'étreinte passionnée de cette femme.

Mais le plus agréable souvenir, c'était ce jour où on lui avait donné la robe de laine écrue de Tsunade. Il s'en était épris, humant son odeur chaude et sucrée – comme un thé à la menthe – et enfouissant son visage dedans avec gratitude et amour. La robe ne le quittait jamais.

**- - -**

A leur arrivée au palais, Ino resta bouche bée devant tant de splendeur. Tout brillait ! Elle en avait mal aux yeux. Quand ce n'était pas l'or des statuettes, figées dans une perfection rare, c'était le bronze des poignées de porte, la porcelaine fine, la laque des meubles qui, munis de précieuses décorations en ivoire du meilleur effet, devaient contenir des tissus précieux de toutes couleurs, satin, soie, brocart à en faire tourner la tête.

Et, en effet, les pensées de la jeune fille tournoyaient, emportées par l'éclat d'un trop grand luxe. Emportées par son corps entraîné, à la dérive, par un charmant brun qui la tirait par le bras...

- Mais tu traînes ! Viens ici ! s'exclama t-il, fort mécontent que sa « protégée » lambine autant.

Enfin, quoi ! Elle n'était même pas encore concubine, même pas encore _servante_, et elle se permettait de _traîner_ à la tâche, refusant d'obéir à un prince de sang royal ? C'était inadmissible.

Ce qu'il ne prenait pas en compte, c'était l'effet produit par ces milliers de richesses offertes, à perte de vue, dans ce somptueux palace. Lui n'y faisait même plus attention. Ce palais l'avait vu naître et le verrait mourir.

Et ce qu'elle ne prenait pas en compte, c'était qu'elle était loin d'être dans la partie la plus ornementée de la résidence impériale... car le jeune prince l'avait fait entrer par une petite porte latérale, discrètement, pour n'attirer ni jalousie ni curiosité de la part des femmes du harem.

**- - -**

Couloir, couloir, couloir. Pièce. Couloir. Pièce, pièce, pièce. Couloir ! Pièce. Pièce !

- Arrête-toi, femme !

Tiens, ce petit prince de pacotille avait cessé de la nommer « fille galère ». Même si le terme « femme » n'était guère plus accommodant - et surtout au vu de la pronociation dégoûtée de Shikamaru - elle s'en satisfaisait ; il rendait hommage à sa maturité d'esprit et à son éducation raffinée dans les terres du Sud, brûlées de soleil et pourtant si pleines de charme ! Rien à voir avec ces contrées pourries jusqu'à la moelle par la pluie, et le vent glacé venant des montagnes.

Un petit homme bien rondouillard, l'air important, entra à grands pas à la suite des deux jeunes gens. Il semblait bien jeune, mais cependant, Ino douta qu'il fasse partie du clan impérial. Ses habits n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de son geôlier.

- Choji, faites votre office. Cette jeune personne est promise à Sa Majesté.

- Vous voulez dire : à l'une des jeunes Majestés ?

La blonde comprit soudainement qu'elle était témoin d'une conversation que les deux hommes auraient préféré garder pour eux. Des affaires qui ne concernaient pas les femmes mais qu'elle s'efforçait d'écouter, oreilles grandes ouvertes et corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Son Altesse Impériale n'a pas encore trépassé !

- Il faut envisager l'avenir de cette beauté. Vous savez bien que toutes les concubines de rang inférieur sont chassées du harem à la mort de leur seigneur...

- Imbécile ! Si tu ne l'avais pas déjà coupé, je ferais trancher ton organe !

A ces mots, l'ancienne princesse sursauta. Cet homme était un eunuque !

Dans tous les récits de palais, on entendait parler de ces créatures, ces « sous-hommes », comme on avait coutume de les nommer. Ils étaient castrés très jeunes, vendus par une famille la plupart du temps pauvre qui n'avait d'autre moyen de survie et espérait pour son fils une renommée importante.

Beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescents succombaient à l'opération, mais les survivants les plus chanceux étaient placés dans les harems - impériaux ou pas, cela n'avait que peu d'importance, si ils parvenaient à s'attacher aux services d'une femme haut placée. Les plus anciens pouvaient même tenter le contraire, et prendre sous leur aile une jeune et ambitieuse concubine nouvellement arrivée et n'ayant aucune idée des coutumes traditionnelles.

- Cette fille n'a aucun avenir dans la maison de sa Majesté. De plus vous savez qu'il déteste les blondes !

C'était la pure vérité. Un jour, une superbe lionne lui était arrivée directement de Suna - le pays natal même d'Ino. Dix-huit ans, vierge, et pas effarouchée pour un sou. Elle était repartie comme elle était venue, des larmes d'humiliation en plus ; la princesse n'était jamais devenue impératrice, ni même épouse, encore moins concubine. Orochimaru avait préféré ne pas toucher à ce plat qu'il considérait comme empoisonné - il avait d'ailleurs déclaré la guerre au pays du Sable très peu de temps après, furieux de ce qu'il pensait être « un affront personnel ».

Toutefois, Shikamaru soupçonnait que ce soit plutôt son caractère enflammé qui lui ait valu les foudres de son père.

**- - -**

Il fut décidé qu'Ino résiderait dans le harem impérial sous le titre de Concubine Impériale du quatrième rang, ou Talentueuse. On ne pouvait lui donner moins et on ne pouvait lui offrir plus ; elle était l'une des « filles » de Jiraiya et elle venait tout juste de « débuter » dans le « métier ».

Tandis que Shikamaru s'en allait, Choji l'informa de ses droits et devoirs, dans le détail, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait le tournis :

- Tu ne dois t'offrir qu'à l'un des fils de l'empereur, voire à l'empereur - qu'il soit béni ! - lui-même. Les autres épouses t'informeront de qui leur « appartient ». Ton devoir sacré est de partager la couche royale pour engendrer des fils. Si tu séduis quelqu'un, prend l'habitude de le mettre chaque soir dans ton lit pour avoir plus de chance de procréer !

- Excusez-moi, heu...

- Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur de Dame Ino, murmura t-il en s'inclinant bassement. Un simple eunuque qui se tient à l'entière disposition des femmes du harem, vous y compris.

- Votre nom ? tenta t-elle désespérément.

- Choji.

- Eh bien, Choji-san, j'ai une question : à qui suis-je « attribuée » ?

La question sembla plonger le jeune homme dans un abîme de perplexité. Visiblement, il ne connaissait pas la réponse, songea t-elle, consternée.

- Malheureusement, l'empereur tout-puissant est souffrant, nous craignons beaucoup que sa maladie empire et...

Il hésita un instant, puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil alentour. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et Ino, d'un geste, l'encouragea à continuer. Choji semblait croire que les murs ont des oreilles, toutefois, et se mit à parler plus rapidement, à voix très basse :

- ...les querelles de succession, vous comprenez !

- Ah, je vois.

La mère d'Ino avait été évincée de sa position de favorite à la cour de Suna - elle était alors seconde épouse du roi Yamanaka, un cousin proche du grand roi, Gaara du Désert - par une rivale ambitieuse. Même si les ennuis dont parlaient Choji avaient probablement plutôt à voir avec les fils de l'empereur, elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

Mais pourquoi aller chercher d'autres concubines impériales, dans ce cas ? C'était pure folie.

- Votre mariage n'aura donc pas lieu immédiatement, s'empressa de la renseigner l'eunuque, devinant sans doute les sombres pensées qui l'animaient. C'est un avantage ; peut-être parviendrez-vous à vous attacher un homme puissant avant la mort du souverain et, ainsi, vous ne serez pas chassée ou reléguée dans un quelconque pavillon !

La blonde le dévisagea, stupéfaite ; quelle mouche le piquait ? Il la conseillait ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

- Je veux vous aider. Vous êtes... différente.

- En quoi le suis-je ? l'interrogea t-elle.

Choji se rembrunit à cette réponse plus sèche que la Talentueuse ne l'avait voulue.

- Eh bien, finalement, vous êtes peut-être comme toutes les autres.

Ino était loin d'être sans coeur, et la détresse qu'elle sentait dans chacune de ses paroles la faisaient chavirer. Cependant, il était trop tard pour parlementer. Choji la fit allonger sur une petite table prévue à cet effet. Il commença à descendre son pantalon...

- Que faites-vous ? demanda t-elle, impérieusement.

- Mille excuses, Talentueuse, je dois faire mon devoir et m'assurer que vous êtes pure de tout contact.

Cela ne la tranquilisa pas, mais elle avait l'habitude, ou plutôt on lui avait inculqué ce principe-là ; une femme de la lignée royale - voire impériale - _devait_ se laisser examiner, palper, toucher, tripoter... dans tous les sens, pour son bien, que ce soit par un eunuque - pour vérifier sa virginité - ou par un homme - justement pour la lui prendre.

Lorsqu'il introduisit son doigt en elle, elle ferma les yeux, horrifiée. Elle détestait cela. Il le fallait bien, pourtant !... Sa survie à présent dépendait de ce harem, de ce lieu clos et détestable, rempli de femmes-poison, de vipères, de...

Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais il avait déjà fini, l'avait rhabillée d'une tenue plus adéquate à son rang, et l'avait traînée derrière lui.

**- - -**

- Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Dame Ino, princesse de Suna, Talentueuse de son rang ! tonna Choji, en poussant devant lui la jeune fille hébétée.

Aussitôt après l'annonce de l'eunuque - il devait avoir un grade assez important dans le gynécée pour parler de cette manière à ces dames - les quelques femmes qui, jusqu'à présent, batifolaient tranquillement, discutaient ou jouaient aux échecs se levèrent et se placèrent sur plusieurs rangs, selon leur importance respective.

Le premier rang : l'impératrice mère et l'impératrice.

Le second : les épouses royales et les fils, encore trop jeunes pour quitter leur mère.

Le troisième : les épouses secondaires et les princesses.

Le quatrième : les concubines impériales, les « Talentueuses ».

Le cinquième : les concubines de moindre importance, somme toute assez rares.

Elles étaient reconnaissables à leurs parures, qui les différenciaient. L'impératrice mère, particulièrement, faisait étalage d'une grande quantité de bijoux d'or et d'émeraude, faisant ployer sa tête sous le poids de sa coiffe.

- Dame Ino n'a point encore d'époux, je vous prie donc de ne pas lui... rendre la tâche plus compliquée, glissa le jeune homme avant de s'éclipser dans un pièce adjacente.

Lorsqu'il lâcha sa main, la nouvelle concubine prit conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

**- - -**

C'était un superbe harem. Elle était entrée par une grande porte à croisillons d'or, gardée par deux eunuques - évidemment ! - armés de pied en cap. Le salon - la pièce principale - en lui-même était fermé, organisé autour d'un petit bassin d'eau claire, placé au centre et entouré de plantes vertes - palmiers, fleurs exotiques, dont les femmes s'occupaient avec soin. On pouvait voir quelques tapis, des tissus soyeux, rouges, roses, couvrant le sol, un sol fait d'une sorte de mosaïque bleutée, ou verte à certains endroits. Les murs étaient également recouverts de petits carreaux dans ces teintes et il en résultait une agréable impression de fraîcheur.

Par ci, par là, Ino apercevait des tables d'échecs - jeu très prisé des femmes cultivées qui vivaient dans ce type de lieux - des sofas moelleux. Quelques eunuques mettaient de l'ordre, posaient un cousin de soie, servaient des jus de fruit.

Cette contemplation ravie dut cesser lorsque l'impératrice, la grande et belle Tsunade, s'avança de sa place et prit ses mains dans les siennes - bien qu'elle portât des gants, si fins qu'ils semblaient faits d'air - pour la regarder.

Surprise, Ino osa à peine lever les yeux.

Elle avait un regard empli de bienveillance.

- Bienvenue à toi, Ino. J'espère que tu te plaira dans ce lieu.

- Merci, belle dame, chuchota t-elle, la voix coupée.

- Qu'as-tu dit ? lança l'impératrice mère en s'approchant, les sourcils froncés.

Cette dernière était une vieille femme à moitié sénile, folle, sourde et médisante. Mais elle conservait malgré l'âge un certain talent pour les potions guérisseuses et les anti-poisons - les mauvaises langues soufflaient que c'était parce qu'elle avait empoisonné nombre de ses consoeurs autrefois - et c'est pour cela que Tsunade la tolérait auprès d'elle.

- J'ai dit : merci, belle dame, bredouilla la blonde.

Tsunade éclata de rire, et ses dames avec elle. Ino sentit confusément que cela n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas prête, elle n'avait pas la formation pour ça !

- Je suis l'impératrice Tsunade. Mais j'accepte tout de même le compliment.

- Pff, Tsunade, vous acceptez trop, de toute façon ! persifla Chiyo.

Oui, Chiyo était une vieille bique aigrie. Et personne n'y pouvait rien.

Enfin. L'épouse la plus titrée du pays se pencha amicalement sur la jolie blondinette et lui demanda :

- As-tu reçu une instruction, à Suna, princesse ?

- Je sais lire et écrire, et coudre, marmonna t-elle.

- Sais-tu danser ? Chanter ? Réciter de la poésie ?

Ino hocha négativement la tête. Non, de tout cela elle ne savait rien.

- Bien, sache que je serai l'un de tes professeurs. Je t'enseignerai l'art de soigner les blessures de la vie courante. Tu pourra aussi demander de l'aide aux eunuques ou à toute autre femme qui accepte de t'aider. A présent je vais te présenter...

**- - -**

Ino s'inclina très exactement cent quarante huit fois - Tsunade lui soufflant à l'oreille le nombre de prosternations qu'elle devait effectuer pour chaque rang. Elle rencontra beaucoup de femmes, certaines ouvertement hostiles, d'autres qui lui addressèrent un timide sourire.

L'une lui offrit carrément l'une de ses broches en pierrerie... c'était à méditer ; attendait-elle quelque chose d'elle en retour ? Méfiance, ou amitié étaient-elles de mise ?

- Voici l'impératrice mère Chiyo, la mère de mon royal époux, le souverain incontesté de notre nation bien-aimée (« sept prosternations »)... Anko, surnommée « La Belle d'Amour », épouse préférée de notre époux commun (« cinq »)... Tenten, l'épouse de mon fils, Naruto (« quatre »)... sa fille nouvelle-née, Kikue (« trois » !)... Sakura, la concubine de mon fils Shikamaru (« quatre »)...

C'était cette dernière qui lui avait offert le précieux bijou, et Ino se jura de ne pas l'oublier. Atout ou obstacle ? En tout cas, elle avait l'air gentil.

- Hinata, la fille de Sa Majesté (« quatre »)... Kin, Talentueuse (« trois »)... Tayuya, aimée du roi (« une »)...

Une fois la série de courbettes terminée, les femmes se dispersèrent de nouveau dans tout le harem, sous la surveillance des eunuques. Anko et Chiyo reprirent leur partie d'échecs, Kin se jeta sur les pâtisseries fourrées aux dattes et au sucre, Hinata continua sa broderie.

Désemparée, Ino resta plantée là, ne sachant que faire.

- Ino, ne reste pas là. Viens !

Sakura l'appelait !... Elle n'avait rien à perdre à la suivre. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur un coussin. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait un enfant ; son ventre, bien que pas encore passé au stade « pastèque », était au moins dans celui « melon ».

- Oh, je sais, ça fait bizarre, hein ? sourit-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son enfant à naître. Toi aussi, tu en auras, un jour !

- Et avec qui ? Il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait un mari, non ?

Un petit air espiègle sur le visage, Tenten s'installa entre elles, sa fille bien callée dans ses bras.

- Qui est-ce qui t'a amenée ici ? Il doit avoir des intérêts dans l'affaire, celui-là, non ?

- C'est le prince Shikamaru.

L'expression de Sakura se figea instantanément et Ino comprit qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur.

**- - -**

_Ali Baba, Aladin, c'est génial ! Lisez des bouquins sur l'Orient et regardez Disney ! « Ce rêve bleeeuuu... »_


End file.
